


Equinox

by phoenix810



Series: Human [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Awkward First Times, Bruises, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Mutual Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Raijin Days, Revenge, Serious Injuries, Teen Angst, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix810/pseuds/phoenix810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Izaya giggled maliciously, "But oh, Shizuchan - I just had to drop by your side of town today." He leaned forward slightly. "Or have you forgotten - today is a very...special...anniversary..."</p><p>What if Shizuo and Izaya had actually met before Shinra introduced them? What if their relationship had been much deeper than either let on? This fic attempts to explore what might have happened - an untold story if you will.</p><p>Part of a trilogy that spans pre-novels to post</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equinox

Shizuo looked up at the slight young man carefully balanced upon the thin fence, confident, sure - and thoroughly beautiful. The sun was setting behind him as the wind gently ruffled his dark hair and fur trimmed coat, hands in his pockets. He stood silent for a moment, gazing down with a smirk at the blonde man staring up at him.

Shizuo grimaced and glanced down at his stomach. A splotch of red was slowly spreading a brilliant red through his shirt and vest. The pain barely registered to his brain, but seeing the sight of his blood spread made his temper flare.

"Izaaayyaaa..." Shizuo growled low in his throat. Izaya had moved so fast he hadn't even registered him drawing his blade before leaping to the safety of the fence after swiping his chest. "I thought I told you a hundred times to stay out of Ikebukuro - I don't want your stench anywhere near here."

Izaya giggled maliciously, "But oh Shizuchan - I just had to drop by your side of town today." He leaned forward slightly. "Or have you forgotten - today is a very special anniversary..."

Shizuo frowned, not following - or possibly not allowing himself to follow - what the other man was referring to.

"Plus, I had to leave you with a special gift to commemorate the occasion...I think that will leave a nice scar, don't you, Shizuchan?" he asked, gesturing to the oozing mark on Shizuo's abdomen. Izaya tilted his head, taking in Shizuo's confused look and sighed. "You still don't get it, do you? I should have expected as much from your protozoan brain. How sad..."

Shizuo watched as the lithe young man delicately took a few steps along the thin railing then gracefully twirled a 180 to face him again, arms spread wide, sunlight glinting on the silver of his rings. "Take a look around you, Shizuchan...take a good, hard look. I refuse to actually explain it all to you no matter how slow you are." He twirled again, back facing Shizuo - glancing over his shoulder. "Places to go and all that, you know...bye bye, Shizuchan." With a wave, Izaya leaped gracefully to the opposite side of the fence and took off running, the wind catching the strands of his dark hair and end of his coat.

Instead of automatically following the other man, Shizuo uncharacteristically stopped and paused, letting Izaya's words seep in. Oblivious to the blood slowly dripping to the ground at his feet, he turned and looked, really looked, at where he was. After randomly running into Izaya in the streets, all he had seen during the ensuing chase was random sign posts,trash cans, and other objects along the way that he had hurled at the man along with the retreating body of his archenemy. He had been completely blinded as to where they were running and where they had ended up.

Shizuo let out a slow breath after realizing where Izaya had now obviously intentionally brought him - a small park in Ikebukuro. It was fairly nondescript; a tiny playground - silent now that the sun had set - a small fountain, a few benches scattered about. But for all of its nondescript appearance, appearing to be like dozens of other parks scattered around Tokyo - the sight of it caused Shizuo's heart to pang painfully for a moment. For this park had a special meaning. For this was where it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the other fic I just began posting, I just returned to the fanfic writing world after a (very) long break - I am excited to return and I hope you will enjoy reading this!


End file.
